Mother's of the Castle Household
by r2roswell
Summary: A series of very short chapters about Beckett celebrating Mother's Day for the first time
1. Chapter 1

**1.**

Beckett stirred in her sleep. A couple things had woken her, the first of which was that as she had turned to her side, Castle's side of the bed felt completely empty. As she opened her eyes she saw that he was indeed not there but the smell of rose petals caught her scent. She turned to her right to see a vase full of roses on her nightstand.

She took the card which read simply "Come to the kitchen when you're dressed. Love, R."

A bit vague in the note but Beckett decided to roll with it as she usually did.

As Beckett entered the kitchen she was greeted to a variety of smells. Castle and Alexis smiled as they stood over the counters and stove cooking a breakfast that seemed as if it could feed the whole homicide division of the precinct.

Castle smiled at her and made his way over, "Good morning wife," he said placing a kiss on her lips.

Beckett smiled back, "Morning husband," she replied back. "Is this why you got out of bed early?"

"It is," Castle admitted.

Beckett kissed him again. "Thank you for the roses. They're sweet. What's the occasion?"

"You really don't know?"

"Should I?"

Castle turned to his daughter, "Alexis, start us off please."

"Certainly father," the girl said with a smile.

A couple seconds later Martha came down from upstairs. "I knew I smelled raspberry and strawberry pancakes," she said, "Is it that time of year again?"

"It is," Castle replied, "Good morning, mother."

Alexis came over to Beckett and handed her a small package. She smiled, "Happy Mother's Day."

Mother's Day.

The day hadn't even occurred to Beckett. It was a day she didn't particularly celebrate. Not usually. Not since her mom had died when she was a teenager and on the rare occasions she did it was a day spent at the cemetery and a day where she and her father didn't talk.

She made a mental note to herself that she would visit the cemetery given all the changes she'd been through and it had been a while, the last time being when she had arrested Senator Bracken.

Alexis.

She had been involved with Castle three years and they'd known each other for seven. Beckett knew him, knew his family but even now it was still hard to wrap her mind around it sometimes, the fact that she was now a step-mom to his daughter.

Beckett smiled as she slowly un-wrapped the gift and opened the box. Inside was a silver charm bracelet that had six birthstones on it, one representing the four of them here in the room now and the other two she knew were her mom and dad's birthstones as well.

"It's perfect, Alexis, thank you."

"And mother," said Castle, pulling out a box from his pocket, "Don't think I've forgotten about you."

Martha opened the box and inside was an oval stone ring with a silver plated double face mask that was a universal symbol of the theatrical arts.

"Oh Richard, I love it, thank you."

Castle smiled and motioned to the dining room table, "So ladies shall we?"

"Need any help," asked Beckett.

"That's okay, we've got it," said Alexis.

Martha placed a hand on Beckett's arm, "Don't even try dear, today is our special day to be pampered and served, enjoy it."

Beckett wasn't sure how to take that comment but followed Martha's lead and took a seat at the table.

This was all new to her. She and Castle had been married for six months and though Alexis was a grown woman, she herself was still getting used to being a mom and often there were moments when that realization didn't even sink in since she and Alexis had a very laid back relationship. They had started off as acquaintances, made their way up to mentor and men-tee and then as friends. In part that's how she still viewed Alexis, as a friend but now she was a mother and Alexis had no problem showing it.


	2. Chapter 2

**2.**

"Good morning, Mama Bear," Ryan said with a smile as Beckett entered the precinct.

"What did you call me," Beckett asked.

"Well it is your first mother's day isn't it," asked Esposito.

Beckett smiled and nodded, "Yeah, yeah I guess so."

"So is your husband spoiling you like crazy yet," Ryan asked.

"A little bit," Beckett replied. "Castle surprised me with a bouquet of roses, Alexis got me this lovely charm bracelet with all of our birthstones, and then to top it off the two of them made Martha and I breakfast. We didn't even have to help with the set up or the clean up."

"Sounds like a great morning," said Ryan.

"And what about you, are you and Sara Grace spoiling Jenny?" Beckett asked.

"That we are," Ryan replied with the widest smile on his face, "We surprised her with breakfast in bed. I gave her this lovely charm bracelet and Sara Grace gave her a plaster with her hand and footprints on it."

"Speaking of Castle," said Espo, "Where is that husband of yours?

"I'm not entirely sure," said Beckett, "He just said that he would meet me here later," Beckett said as she took a seat at her desk.

Something was off.

She noticed that her desk drawer on her left was opened. She had remembered it being closed last night. Inside where it was clearly visible was a wooden jewelry box. She brought it up to her desk and opened it. The first picture she saw on the underside was a photo of just her and Alexis at the wedding.

There were plenty of drawers for the jewelry Castle had given her over the years as well as the bracelet that Alexis had given her earlier.

At the center inside the deep box was an envelope. Beckett opened it to reveal a weekend spa treatment for just her and Alexis so they could, as Castle wrote in the note, "Spend quality mother and daughter time".

Castle smiled as he walked into the precinct and saw Beckett looking at the gift she had discovered in her desk drawer.

Beckett looked up at him. "You planted this here last night, didn't you?"

Castle shrugged as he took his seat, "I may have made a circle to your desk while you made a stop to the ladies room before we left."

Beckett reached for his cheek, "Thank you."


	3. Chapter 3

**3.**

Beckett looked up and saw the sign of the restaurant later in the evening.

"Porter's?" Beckett said with amazement.

"What do you think," said Castle, "I hope this is okay, it was Alexis' idea."

Alexis smiled at Beckett, "It's the place where you and I talked last year, when you convinced me to come home."

Beckett placed an arm around her step-daughter's shoulder, "I remember. This is just the right place for a night like tonight."

After finishing a hearty meal with fruit and chocolate almond tarts for desert Castle and Alexis both each handed Martha and Beckett some cards.

Beckett opened the one from Castle first. Most of what he had written was sweet with a couple dirty jokes that she hoped would be used later.

She then opened the card from Alexis. It was clearly Mother's Day card that was for such an occasion and then she silently began reading:

Kate.

Beckett noticed her name was scratched out and in place was a different word.

 _Mom,_

 _Hope that's an okay word to use. I know I haven't used it out loud but as my dad and you more than know, writing is sometimes the best way to express how we feel and that to me feels like the right word to describe you._

 _Not only have you made dad and grams happy but you've made me happy as well. I've loved having you in my life. You have been a great friend and mentor over the years and have been there for me in ways that others in my life haven't._

 _I will always have my mom but the coolest thing now is that I've got two and more importantly I've got one here at home now._

 _Thank you for always being there for me, for being my north star when I've needed a guiding light._

 _I love you, Mom._

 _Love,_

 _Alexis_

Beckett could feel the tears in her eyes as she looked at her daughter and smiled.

"Come here," she said to the young girl.

Alexis smiled and the two of them stood up and hugged.

"I love you, Alexis," Beckett said to her.

"I love you too, mom."


	4. Chapter 4

**4.**

Beckett took a deep breath. "You sure you don't mind," she asked Castle.

The two of them had dropped off Martha and Alexis before arriving at the cemetery.

Castle squeezed her hand in reassurance. "I wouldn't be here if I wasn't. Are you sure you want me to come?"

Beckett squeezed his hand back, "Yeah I need you with me this time."

The two of them got out of the car and made their way over to the plot, Beckett knowing the direction by heart but Castle never having been here before.

Quietly Beckett laid the flowers she had gotten on top of the headstone.

"Hi mom," Beckett said aloud. "Happy Mother's Day." Beckett squeezed her husband's hand again, "I brought Rick with me. I thought it was time for you two to meet. I'm sorry I never brought him sooner."

"Hi Mrs. Beckett, I'm Rick Castle, I guess I'm your son-in-law. I've taken real good care of her so far and I will the rest of my life, I promise. You've got an amazing daughter, I hope you know that. I love her and I hope you know what a great mom she's been to my daughter, Alexis."

Beckett placed her head on his shoulder. "She would have loved you Castle. You're the kind of man I think she expected me to marry some day."

"Really?"

"Oh yeah. You're serious but you're also fun and make me feel alive again. That one of the things I miss most, how despite how cold and closed off I got for a while, she wasn't there to see you bright that light back in my life."

"She was there Kate, she's always here. From the stories you've told me about your mom, it's how I see you with Alexis. And I'm sure that you'll be the kind of mom to our baby that your mom was to you."

"Thank you for coming with me."

"Any time."


	5. Chapter 5

**5.**

"Babe," said Beckett as she and Castle were cuddled up on the couch with glasses of wine, "Thank you for today."

"So was Mother's Day all that you were expecting it to be?"

"I wasn't expecting anything at all to be honest, castle so you and Alexis really surprised me."

"That was the idea. Tell me Beckett, what's it like being a mom now?"

"A mom," Beckett repeated.

"I know Alexis is grown up and aside from mother, you're the closest she has to a real mom."

"You really believe that?"

"I do. I have since Alexis first volunteered at the precinct, remember?"

"How could I forget, I was looking forward to a pleasurable experience with little Castle for a change. And she certainly was the complete opposite of her father."

"Yeah I'm still trying to figure out where she gets that from since it's me, mother or even Meredith. Are you sure you never gave up a cute little red head for adoption some time in your past?"

"Hmm maybe in some alternate universe."

"Ha Katherine Beckett Castle, you mock."

"Maybe a little," she said with a smile. "Really though Castle, today was absolutely perfect." Beckett switched her position so that she was straddling her lap, "You know maybe next year's Mother's Day will be slightly different."

"How so?"

"You know I love Alexis, she's my daughter too and nothing can change that but maybe next year we'll have two great kids to celebrate this holiday with."

"Are you saying-,"

"Well I'm not pregnant now but maybe this time next year we'll have a Castle baby of our own."

"Are you sure you're ready?"

"Aside from marrying you, I've never been more sure about anything."

Castle took hold of his wife and stood up in a fluid motion, "Then in that case we'd better get started," he said as he took her to the bedroom.

* * *

 **~END~**


End file.
